pandorasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Beginner's Guide
This is a guide for those starting out in Pandora Saga, whether you're a new player or a veteran who needs a refresher of the game. Starting Out After you create your character and enter the game, you'll start out in one of four zones in the Neutral City of Astir. When you attempt to move, you'll be greeted by one of four NPCs. Each of them will be standing near the fountain in their respective zone. They are as follows: *Neumann at Central Plaza *Olson at Confederation Road *Randall at Royal Street *Barnes at Imperial Way Once they finish talking to you, you have a choice to listen to them or not. It is recommended that you select to listen to them since this will give you your first Story Quest. Story Quests The quest offered by the NPC at your spawn point is the first of the Story Quests. Once you complete it, it will lead into a chain of increasingly challenging quests. Each quests provides you with rewards, may they be equipment, items, grosch (gold), or experience points (EXP). These quests involve combat with monsters that, when combined with the generous EXP rewards, make leveling a breeze. They also help you learn the geography of the Pandora Saga world and the function of NPCs in Astir. Exploring After having free rein to explore Astir, you should talk to the gatekeepers (located just before each of the exits of Astir) or to the Wise Old Geezer (if you are in Central Plaza). Talking to them will provide all the basic info you need about the game, such as movement, combat, attributes, and abilities. Home Base - Coming Soon Movement and Controls Player movement can be done in two ways: by mouse or by keyboard. To move by mouse, click on a spot in the surrounding area. A blue arrow will appear, and your character will move to that designated spot. To move by keyboard, press the "W" key to move forward, the "A" key to move left, "D" key to move right and the "S" key to move back. Chat and Gestures There are many ways to communicate with fellow Pandora players. One of which are the gesture commands. To find these, open the "Hotkeys" window by clicking the pointing hand icon on the bottom left of the screen. In this window, there is a tab labeled "Gesture." This tab contains the commands to Wave, Applaud, Kneel, show Delight, show Surprise, and do a Victory Cry. The Chat Window contains a variety of ways to talk with other players. The dropdown bar on the bottom left of the window shows the various forms of chat. Use Realm '''chat to talk serverwide with all players in your nation (You'll start as Independent, but you'll join Kingdom, Confederation, or Empire eventually), '''Area chat to talk with others in your immediate proximity, and Shout to contact all players on your current map. Whisper is a one-on-one chat, Party chat is between players in your party, and Guild chat is between players in your guild. There is also Egg chat for people who equip eggs. The tabs on the top of the Chat Window can filter what messages are shown: Dialogue, System, or All. Further chat filtration can be done by clicking the icon on the top-left corner of the Window. This opens a list of options, including enlarging the Chat Window, opening an additional one, blacklisting players, editing the types of chat that are displayed, and locking the Chat Window. Map and Mini-Map - Coming Soon NPCs - Coming Soon Menus and Windows - Coming Soon Skills, Abilities, Stats and their Points - Coming Soon Hotbar - Coming Soon Category:Gameplay